Nanami y Ryosuke
by icarus-tsubasa
Summary: Un día una chica, quien se presenta así misma como Nanami, aparece frente a Haru y le pide que la ayude a hablar una vez mas con quien era su esposo en el pasado, el cual reencarno en quien ahora es Makoto. A Haru no le queda de otra que ayudarla si quiere que la chica descanse en paz ¿Pero como ayudarla, si Makoto no parece reconocerla? / MakoHaru, OCxOC, ¿MakotoXOC?
**_CAPITULO I_**

 _"¿No sé por qué creí que vernos en el parque era buena idea?"_

 _Es lo que pasa por la mente de la chica mientras cambia la página de su libro, arrepintiéndose de su decisión mientras otra ventisca fría le despeina el cabello. Frustrada, mira hacia el cielo culpándolo de todos sus problemas._

 _"¿Porque tarda tanto en llegar?"_

 _Suspira pesadamente y acomoda su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja por milésima vez, y regresa su mirada rápidamente a su libro cuando escucha pasos apurados, acercándose a la banca donde estaba sentada._

 _-¿Disculpe señorita está esperando a alguien?- Escucha decir una voz masculina al lado de ella, pero prefiere ignorar al sujeto no despegando la mirada de su libro._

 _-Estoy esperando a mi novio.- Dice fríamente mientras cambia de página, aunque hace mucho dejo de ponerle atención a su libro._

 _-Ya decía yo que una chica tan hermosa tendría novio, realmente ha de ser un chico muy afortunado.-El chico se acerca mientras se quita la chaqueta y lo cuelga en los hombros de la chica. Se sienta frente a ella en cuclillas, esperando a que ella finalmente lo mire. -Aunque ha de ser un tonto por dejarla esperando tanto tiempo con este frio.-_

 _La chica sonríe ante aquellas palabras y susurra un débil. -Sí, realmente es un tonto.- Seguida de una pequeña risa._

 _Cierra su libro de golpe, lo deja descansando en sus piernas, se abraza ligeramente a la chaqueta y finalmente mira hacia el chico encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos verdes con una mirada de disculpa._

 _-Aunque creo que yo también lo soy, ya que lo sigo esperando a pesar de que sé que la puntualidad no es su fuerte.- La chica le sonríe cálidamente. –Aunque tal vez un día realmente me canse de esperar y me vaya con el primer chico que me coquetee.-_

 _El chico le sonríe maliciosamente y le abraza debajo de las axilas y la levanta de golpe, tirando el libro y la chaqueta al suelo con todo el ajetreo...-_

 _-WAAAAAH, ¿¡QUE ES LO QUE HACES!?- La chica rodea fuertemente sus brazos en el cuello de chico para no caerse mientras aprieta los ojos._

 _-Te estoy robando antes de que te arrepientas, ya que como soy el primer chico que te coquetea hoy.- Ante las palabras la chica empieza a temblar, el chico al darse cuenta baja apurado a la chica creyendo que había hecho algo mal o tal vez la lastimo sin querer. –WAAh, lo siento Nanami, ¿Te lastime? ¿Te duele algo?- Decía apurado mientras revisaba a la chica, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras temblaba sin parar._

 _La chica ya no pudo resistirlo más y finalmente se echó a reír por toda esta pésima actuación por parte de los dos. El chico suspira aliviado de que no le había ocurrido nada malo, se acerca a la chica y la empieza a despeinar por venganza._

 _-Eres mala Nanami, pensé que te había ocurrido algo.- Dice con un notable puchero en la cara mientras mueve sus manos en el cabello de la chica, la chica sigue riendo ante el gesto infantil del otro, y lleva sus manos a las del chico para que dejara de jugar con su cabello.-Realmente eres mala Nami-nee, queriéndome dejar por el primer chico que te coquetee.- Dice el chico riendo, ya sin poderse contenerse más._

 _La chica se estremece al escuchar el apodo salir de los labios del chico dejando de reír al instante, suelta las manos del chico las cuales siguen sosteniendo la cabeza de la chica, y le aprieta la nariz en forma de regaño._

 _-En primera, te dije que me dejaras de llamar Nami-nee, y en segunda, iba decir que me iría con el primer chico que me coqueteara si ese chico resultaba ser Ryosuke.- La chica se encuentra diciendo cuando el viento empieza a soplar frio de nuevo, provocando que la chica empezara a temblar de frio._

 _El chico le sonríe ante el comentario y se separa de la chica, levanta el libro y la chaqueta del suelo, les sacude el exceso de polvo y cuelga una vez más la chaqueta en los hombros de la chica._

 _-Perdón por dejarte esperando con este frio Nanami.-Dice el chico ofreciéndole la mano a la chica con una sonrisa de disculpa en su cara, la chica toma la mano y cierra los ojos unos cuantos segundos para sentir el calor del otro recorrerle el cuerpo. -Realmente soy un tonto ¿verdad?-_

 _La chica aprieta la mano y le da una sonrisa al chico.-Ya te dije que yo también lo soy…- La chica no tiene que terminar la oración, sabe que el lo entenderá sin tener que explicarle. El chico le dedica una sonrisa brillante y empiezan a caminar, tomados de las manos, disfrutando de la presencia del otro._

 _…yo también lo soy, porque no importa cuánto tiempo tardes, yo siempre te esperare, por qué se vendrás._

 _Ryosuke_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡RYOSUKE… NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR!- Se escucha el llanto triste de la chica.-RYOSUKE… POR FAVOR REGRESA, NO ME DEJES SOLA… RYOSUKE…-_

 _Me prometiste que regresarías…_

 _._

.

Haru despierta agitado de su sueño, su corazón latiendo rápido, se siente desorientado intentando ubicar donde estaba, se acomoda mejor y al sentir el agua que rodeaba su cuerpo, se da cuenta que estaba en su tina, se lleva la mano al pecho hasta que su respiración se regula.

"Me volví a quedar dormido aquí" Haru suspira y se agita el cabello de la frente, intentando recordar el sueño por el cual se había despertado tan agitado, pero lo único que podía recordar era el llanto de una chica, un llanto demasiado desesperado… un llanto demasiado triste.

Haru agito rápido la cabeza queriendo sacar ese sonido de su cabeza ya no queriéndole dar importancia, el no acostumbraba tener pesadillas y las pocas que tenía prefería no darles importancia, y esta no sería la excepción, pero por alguna extraña razón el llanto triste de la chica seguía rondando su cabeza.

Se acomoda mejor en su tina, intentando ya no pensar más en ello, pero en ese momento se da cuenta lo tibia que se siente el agua, y se estremece un poco pero obstinadamente se niega a salir de ella, si Makoto lo viera en este momento lo regañaría, en primera, por quedarse dormido en la tina y en segunda, por negarse a salir del agua fría a pesar de estar en medio otoño.

Haru toma una profunda bocanada de aire, y hunde completamente su cabeza en el agua cerrando los ojos, ahora que piensa en Makoto su mente no puede parar de pensar de él.

"Makoto"

Las cosa entre él y Makoto han resultado demasiado incomodas en los últimos días, ha sido ya la tercera semana que Haru ha intentado declararle sus sentimientos a Makoto, pero cada vez que lo intenta Makoto parece darse cuenta de alguna forma, ya que siempre evita el tema o huye de la escena antes de que Haru pueda intentar pronunciar palabra alguna. Haru pensó que las primeras veces, Makoto no se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y lo interrumpía sin intención alguna, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que Makoto huía de los intentos de declaración de Haru a propósito.

No le molestaría a Haru si Makoto no sintiera lo mismo, se entiende que una persona no pueda desarrollar sentimientos de este tipo hacia otra persona a pesar del tiempo que llegaron a pasar juntos y tal vez la forma de evitar rechazar a la persona sea evitando el tema, si ese fuera el caso Haru hace mucho hubiera dejado morir el tema y dejar que su amistad transcurriera como siempre había sido, pero este no es el caso, ya que sabe que Makoto ha tenido sentimientos hacia Haru desde hace tiempo, y ahora que Haru quiere corresponderlos Makoto huye cada vez que intenta tocar el tema.

Haru se siente frustrado, y no va a dejar de seguir insistiendo hasta saber porque Makoto evita el tema… los pensamientos de Haru son interrumpidos cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose resuena a través del agua, Haru extrañado abre los ojos, ya que no se supone que Makoto estaría en su casa hoy, se supone que debería estar cuidando de los gemelos, y sus padres regresarían hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Apurado sale del agua y sacude su cabello para quitar el exceso de agua y voltea esperando encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa y una mano estirada hacia el esperando ser tomada, no una chica sentada en cuclillas enfrente de su bañera mirándolo con curiosidad. Haru la mira detenidamente, y nota que pareciera como si los colores la hubieran abandonado ya que parecía sacada de una tele vieja de blanco y negro.

La mirada de los dos se cruza y la chica le sonríe, Haru se sorprende.

-Así que tú eres el nieto de Chiyo-chan ¿verdad?-

Al escuchar la voz de la chica, Haru de golpe recuerda el sueño que acaba de tener, nunca pudo ver el rostro de la chica, pero está seguro de que la chica de su sueño y la chica que ahora lo mira con curiosidad son la misma persona.

Es la chica que esperaba a su novio en el parque, la chica que reía junto a él… la chica que lloraba desconsolada.

-Me llamo Nanami mucho gusto.- la chica dice y le ofrece su mano en modo de presentación.

Haru no acepta la mano tan solo se hunde en el agua una vez más esperando que la chica solo fuera una ilusión, esperando que cuando vuelva a salir la chica haya desaparecido…

Pero para la mala suerte de Haru, la chica seguía ahí.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Hola a todas, aquí con una nueva historia, solo quera avisar que (para las que se dieron cuenta y seguían mi otro fic) si seguiré escribiendo Watashi wa Romantikku, solo denme tiempo, prometo que no abandonare la historia. Pero por lo mientras dejare esta nueva historia aquí, (creo que no sera muy larga)**

 **Ahora sí, hasta la vista. (030)/**


End file.
